


Confessions

by pigeonking



Series: Sunset Sparkle [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: Okay so this isn't even a pairing I ship, but my friend does so this is for him.I hope that he and you all like it. And you know what? After writing this I think I am sorta starting to ship it!Enjoy!





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lxonardo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/gifts).



It was after school hours and Sunset Shimmer had decided to spend some time studying at the town library. All of her friends were off doing their own thing. Twilight Sparkle was on a date with Timber Spruce, the guy that they had befriended during their recent visit to Camp Everfree; Applejack and Rarity were also on a date with each other; Pinkie Pie was doing some home baking with her sister, Maud whilst Fluttershy was helping Rainbow Dash bathe her pet tortoise, Tank. And so Sunset had resigned herself to an evening on her own in the library.

She had just got done writing a letter to Princess Twilight Sparkle in Equestria and she closed the magical leather bound book that allowed her to do so. Now it was time to tackle some of her maths home work. Sunset Shimmer got up from her desk and made her way to the back of the library where she knew the maths books to be. As she drew closer she heard the sound of what could only be someone crying. Sunset followed the noise to its source emanating from the furthest most book cases at the back of the library. She rounded the corner and found to her astonishment Twilight Sparkle sat on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest as she hugged them to her, sobbing her heart out, tears staining her face and her glasses clutched in one hand.

“Twilight what’s wrong?!” Sunset exclaimed. She crossed to her friend and sat down next to her, encircling an arm around her shoulders and hugging her tightly.

“Oh, Sunset!” Twilight sobbed. “I wish you hadn’t seen me like this! I didn’t even know you were here!”

“Don’t be silly!” Sunset hushed her and stroked her hair soothingly. “I’m your friend. Whatever’s wrong you can tell me. Did you and Timber have a fight?”

“Something like that.” Twilight sniffed and she accepted the tissue that Sunset handed to her and used it to dab her eyes and blow her nose noisily.

Sunset found it oddly adorable. Gross, but still adorable.

“We broke up.” Twilight finally explained once she had sufficiently composed herself.

Sunset clenched a fist in anger.

“Where is he?” she snarled angrily. “When I get a hold of him I’ll…”

Twilight interrupted her. “He didn’t do anything wrong.” She said. “I’m the one who ended it with him.”

Sunset was puzzled. “But why?” she asked. “I don’t understand. I thought you guys really liked each other.”

“We do.” Twilight replied. “He’s a great guy, but you see there’s someone else that I have fallen in love with.” At this Twilight turned her head so that she was looking right at Sunset Shimmer and she smiled.

Sunset’s heart melted when she saw that smile. Though Twilight’s face was stained with tears, that smile lit it up with a warm glow that sent butterflies fluttering down into Sunset’s stomach.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Sunset found herself stammering. “Is it anyone I know? It’s not Flash Sentry is it?”

“No it’s not Flash Sentry.” Twilight answered her with a soft, nervous giggle. “And it’s not a guy.”

“Oh.” Sunset replied simply and then the information really sank in and she said it again. “Oh! Not a guy! So a girl. Is it Rainbow Dash?”

Twilight blushed and giggled again shyly. “No it’s not Rainbow Dash.”

“Then who?” Sunset asked.

Twilight didn’t say anything. She just looked earnestly into Sunset’s eyes and smiled.

“Oh!!!” Sunset said again for the third time in as many minutes, but before she could say anything else Twilight silenced her with a kiss.

Sunset found herself returning the kiss and she caressed the side of Twilight’s face tenderly.

Twilight broke away first, her smile unwavering.

“It’s you Sunset Shimmer. I love you!” she confessed.

“I love you too, Twilight!” Sunset replied without hesitation and then she kissed her again, the maths home work all, but forgotten.

 

**The End**


End file.
